


When the sun goes down

by Still_with_Hillary



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_with_Hillary/pseuds/Still_with_Hillary
Summary: The story takes place in 2018, where Hillary tries to live up her full life: give speeches, enjoy her time with grandchildren, her date nights with Bill. And there is only one "?" Will she run in 2020 ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: still_with_hillary  
> Tumblr: dariatar88
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you will like it! Thank you for reading !

"Will you fight for a seat in Congress? Election 2020? "With these questions May ends for Hillary Clinton. It is already 2 years back from the woods and Hillary enjoys her time with family and the inspiration of the ambitious girls that are ready to change the world.  
Cloudy in the evening, 23 March, they decided to repeat the action of 1973 ,they sat around the fireplace and read the writings of Napoleon, after which Bill postponed the book and asked his wife:

-I understand that reading Napoleon-interesting deed, but we need to talk.  
-What about?  
-That you're going to do next.  
-Bill, I ...  
-Can't you see what's going on outside?  
-I don't know yet, but Bill, I don't want to fight anymore for the Chair in the Oval Office.  
-Listen, America has never been in such an ass as it is now. He does not see the truth, if all it goes, then we will have a war with China, Russia, Iran, Syria."I understand that our country is strong, but not to the such degree?  
-There are a lot of Democrats who are ready to serve the United States, these people are quite qualified for such work, I tried, it didn't work out.  
-Good. Tomorrow I was invited to the White House for a reception. Shall we go?  
-Do I have to be there?  
-As you want.  
-I want to go with you, but don't want to see all these people ... But good, ok , I will go.  
Bill kissed his wife and walked out of the room:  
-I'll be back soon.  
-Good.  
The former President went to his office to call his friend.  
-Hey, Edward, Hi, this is Bill.  
-Bill glad to hear you, how are you?  
-Well, what about you ?  
-Excellent.  
-Edward, you go tomorrow for an appointment?  
-Of course. By the way, I am guessing why you're calling.  
-Hm, Yes, can you prepare all the documents?  
-For Hillary?  
-Yes. Should I convince otherwise she will miss such a chance to pull our country out of what.  
-I will do everything. See you.  
-Thanks, see ya.  
Bill put the phone down and went back into the room. "Tomorrow will be a very very difficult day"-he thought.  
On it lay a huge responsibility, he could not betray his country and his wife. 2018 elections very soon. Remained two years.

 

The next day Bill woke up very early. He opened his eyes, looked at Hillary, stood up and left the room. "Hello, it is possible to order a bouquet of pink roses!?"-his first words spoken this morning. After he went down to the kitchen, prepared cappuccino, fruit salad, cover on the table. Then he heard a ring at the door, it was courier. Bill took the bouquet, paid, wished to guy have a nice day and went back to the kitchen. Took out a vase, poured water, put the flowers. Stepped back to evaluate their work back he felt someone breathing. Hillary came to him, rested her head on the shoulder of Bill, he turned around and kissed her.  
-Good morning, beautiful.  
-Good.  
-We'll have a difficult day which we will hold not with the nice people, so I decided to improve your mood in the morning.  
\- I appreciate it.

They ate breakfast, talking about Chelsea, about their grandchildren. After a couple of hours began to gather for dinner at the White House.  
-Bill, what should I wear?  
-Pink dress.  
In 5:00 the Clintons left home, two hours later, they arrived at the scene. They were met at the door by a Senator Edward Broken.  
-Good evening, Hillary, Bill.  
-Edward, glad to see you,- Hillary said.  
-At least someone we are pleased to see yes, Hills?  
They smiled and went into the building. In the main hall for receptions were a lot of people: congressmen, foreign leaders , millionaires with Wall Street. Later the guests were joined by Ivanka, and then her father. Hillary with Bill tried to keep away from them and in the company of familiar people, however imperceptibly, Hillary approached Republican Congressman, he withdrew it aside.  
-Hillary, how are you?  
-Perfectly. How are you?  
-Bad. I would like to talk to you about the current administration. All dance to the tune of the President only because of his money, even no one respects him, and Democrats don't go against, why?  
-You are asking me !? I have two years left of high politics, I don't know.  
-Good, but tell me, you don't want to go back?  
-No.  
-Sure?  
-Absolutely. I spend time with my family and speaking at universities and women's organizations.  
-I was pleased to talk with you, but I hope that at least you get to arrogance . Hillary, believe me, if even such a Republican says it, it's worth it.  
Congressman departed, Hillary went to the Bill. Along the way she almost bumped into Trump.  
Bill was talking with Edward.  
-Hillary, I must leave you. Edward wants to talk with you.  
-Lets go, Madam Secretary.  
Edward kept the documents folder in his hand, which he then handed Hillary, they went to the wall, took the champagne.  
-Bill called me yesterday and asked to come. He needed help.  
-You got me going to convince to get involved in this?  
-I do not intend to persuade you, I told you I want to say just why this is worth doing. All Democrats hid in holes, he paid them all, then read these papers, all written in detail there. He does everything to stay for a second term. Nobody intends to stop, so you have no choice, you won't buyed by him.  
-I am . ..  
-No, what fly you bitten?Are you going to live 320 million people? Are you crazy? In general read there and his money-laundering and those countries with which it is associated.  
Edward shook papers and gave them to Hillary. She approached Bill .  
-Come on  
-Hills, go away like that ?  
-Yes, come on.  
-Okay.  
Bill asked all apologie him and left with his wife.  
-Where do we go from here?  
-On the rear patio.  
-Seriously?  
-Yes. Bill, do you think I'll succeed this time?  
-Do not hesitate.  
They went out to the patio. Madame ex-Secretary with drew shoes and stepped into the grass. Bill followed her, they remembered one day in the year 1993, when Bill had a lucky day and in the evening they went out on the patio, tread the grass. It was late in the evening, and they decided to play football, and the next morning staff have to restore the lawn. This time day was bad not only for the Bill, but Hillary. He hugged her and they went to the car and drove away.  
The whole evening Hillary thought about the words of her husband and two congressmen for the first time, she began to think about the "third way". She took the paper that Edwards gave , sat on the bed and read them. The content was not the result of crystal clear work of administration. Subsequently, the papers were safe, but her thoughts were clean as ever. Bill was standing in the kitchen, brewed tea.  
-Bill!? -he heard a voice wafting from the second floor. He went out:  
-Yes ,Hillary?  
\- I will think .  
She smiled and made a serious facial expression. He stood . As always he was pride for his wife . "This time things will be different. I am as ever with you "-thought Bill.  
The next morning, Bill and Hillary flew back to New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: still_with_hillary  
> Tumblr: dariatar88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd chapter is waiting for you ) Thank you for reading   
> Much love!

Upon arrival, they went home at Chappaqua. In New York stood beautiful may weather. The Sun's rays reflected from mirrored walls of skyscrapers. New York flourished: everywhere were growing trees, flowers. Madame Secretary and her husband got into the car and decided to go on other way due to morning traffic. They stopped at an unusual Italian area that Hillary had never seen before. She opened the window. Came the smell of freshly baked pizza, rich aroma of coffee. Hillary asked to stop the car, despite the fatigue they Bill came out and decided to take a walk the streets, fill the song Yesterday. They went to a small outdoor summer restaurant. They crouched, ordered a cup of coffee and a small cheese pizza.  
The short man with the words "Mrs. Clinton, I voted for you." approached. He reached out for a handshake. Hillary smiled, held out his hand and thanked him. The morning began with one of favorite songs, delicious breakfast and nicest people around. This is what she has been missing in Washington for the month in which she has spent there. The Clintons were insanely excited to return home and the choice of such a road at home.  
When they got to the house, Bill began to unpack the suitcases, Hillary took a shower and went to town. She wanted to visit his Office. When she arrived, there was a lot of staff. Huma. She entered the building, Huma was standing at hall, seeing Hillary she screamed: "Guys, mom came back." Then smiled and hugged her, then ran up all the rest, and surrounded by former Secretary of State. They passed for desktops, moved them back. They spent a couple of hours together. Evening came. Huma with Hillary went out into the street. Assistant asked the woman about everything as she could. They had a great evening. Huma saw a girl . She walked alone, holding a teddy bear in hand. Never on the streets of New York, in Manhattan, it was possible to see the child, walking alone, with scruffy bear. Huma pushed Hillary and told her turn. Secretary of State stopped the baby:  
-Honey, go here. Are you okay? Where are your mom and dad?   
-I don't know.   
After girl came closer, Hillary saw that it completely kid. Maybe smoller than her granddaughter.  
-How did you ended up here?  
-I did not find my mother and went home.  
Hillary looked up at Huma, she took the girl's hand:  
-Do you know who I am?   
The girl did not reply, but hugged Hillary.   
They came back in the office and started thinking what to do. Baby asked not to call to police. She sat downcast eyes without moving away from Hillary. After half an hour so, Madame Secretary said, not to call to the police, she asked all find out about the parents of the girl.  
Hillary put her hand on the shoulder of the girl and asked:  
-What's your name?  
-Mila. Where will I go?  
-You will go with me, agree?  
-Yes.  
The little girl hugged the woman.   
Later Huma recalled Hillary and said, that the baby is not with anybody except Hillary.  
Former Secretary of State has called the car.  
She picked the girl up and immediately noticed how slim she is.  
Baby had pretty bright, blond hair, blue eyes, puffy lips. While the way the girl fell asleep. After a short period of time they were at home. Girl rested her head on shoulder of Hillary. Woman opened the door, climbed to the second floor. Bill at this time was reading a book, after seeing his wife with the child he hesitated:  
-Hills, what happened? Who is this?  
-It's a child, Bill.  
-Yes it is... I already knew.  
-She was walking around Manhattan, where the parents she does not know. Huma will try to find them.  
-Why did not you report to the police?  
-The child asked me not to give her to anyone.  
-And why you took?  
-She would not go with anyone else.  
-Does she know you?  
-I don't know, she said nothing. Bill, I am going to put her in a guest bedroom, yeah ?   
-I think Yes.

Hillary put a girl into bed. She was sitting with her until she fell asleep. Hillary didn't know what to expect from a life ,she expected anything, but not this. Despite this, subconsciously, she was glad that it has happened.  
Madame Secretary left the girl and went to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: still_with_hillary  
> Tumblr: dariatar88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day !

Subsequent morning Hillary stood up at 10 am, without seeing Bill, she glanced around the room, not finding a husband, she came out into the hallway. Going down the stairs, she noticed that the House was filled with the smell of pancakes with maple syrup.   
-I do not think that we have got an syrup. She said going to the kitchen.  
-And I didn't think that you're going to sleep for so long. Jack bought. - Bill sad.  
The kitchen was full of pancakes and freshly infused herbal tea flavor. Bill stood near the plate, he took Hillary's hand and approached her to himself. Mila was sitting on the counter top, ate cookies and smiled.  
-You know, we became friends. - Bill said.  
-Yes? I do not doubt.  
Hillary approached the girl and hugged her.   
-Did you understand who I am yesterday?  
-I saw you on tv and my mom said that we should all be like you ,she really wished that you were President.  
Hillary lowered her head, stroked the baby on the head.   
-And he is my best friend. - girl said, pointing on Bill.  
Clinton laughed.   
-So I think everything. Pancakes are ready, all to the table.  
-Yeaaarr. And will we walk, Bill?- Mila asked.  
-Of course, lady.  
They sat down, ate breakfast.  
After that Mila and Hillary came out on courtyard and talked all day.

In the evening, Bill melted fire, made cappuccino for himself and his wife, warmed up milk for Mila. They sat around the fireplace and girl asked: "How did you meet?"   
"Oh, it's a long story"- Bill hugged girl,-"well listen." He told her everything down to the last detail, and then remembered that he promised her to walk. He lowered his gaze, and then sharply raised his eyes smiling.  
-I remember,- smiling girl said.   
-Fix now.  
-Bill, it is night, -Hillary intervened.  
-Say me .. Why do we have guardians? Dress up.   
They got together and went out into the street. Bill took Mila and began to show her squirrels that live in their park. Hillary picked up the Bill for free hand and watched her husband and child.  
-Bill, but in America no elephants?   
-No, but we will show them to you.  
It seemed like he forgot that Hillary just brought this girl at home yesterday. They are so agreed, that he had taken her for one of the closest people, perhaps this was due to the fact that she made Hillary smile. Most likely because of this he loved this child on the first day of their acquaintance.  
Yes and Mila was insanely similar to his wife: blond, blue-eyed, radiant girl.

She saw a squirrel, Bill lowered her hand and she rushed to a tree with a hollow.   
-Hillary, you still don't know where her parents?  
-No.  
-Good.   
Bill embraced his wife.  
It started raining. Mila ran out from under the tree and went to them. She reached them, Hillary put her hand on shoulders of baby.   
-Hillary will you give me away ?   
The Clintons looked at each other and Hillary asked :  
-Don't you want to mom and dad?   
-I haven't seen them. They've probably abandoned me, they wanted to go to New Haven.   
-Do you have siblings?   
-No.   
Hillary leaned to the girl and said,  
-They do not , we find them. She smiled at the girl, baby did the same in return. When they got home, the rain ended. Hillary was reading a fairy tale to Mila, Bill considered in the paper in his room and came across an old photo from the wedding.   
"Over time, the feelings fade"-told him his uncle. Bill postponed the photo, looked out the window. House was filled with the laughter of a child, as in ancient times, and his wife`s smile. He often recalled the year 1997 and chastised himself for what he has done so many times and thanked God for his wife's patience, and for her like she is. He never loved anyone like her. He thought he had figured it out quite too late. After these thoughts and parsing securities, he climbed to the top, went to the room and saw this picture: Hillary sat reclined, leaning against a pillow, lying next to Mila, both were slept. He pulled the book from the hands of his wife, covered them with a blanket, redeems the light and went back to his Office to monitor the pitch-black darkness and raindrops.


	4. Chapter 4

"In my life have always been people who have shown me their kindness. My teacher, who bought two bottles of milk, one of which she has always given to me. The woman, who I lived with , suggested me to take her blouse, knowing that I'm erasing mine every two days. Nobody goes through life alone, Hillary. "  
Several weeks have passed. Mila was runnig every morning in the yard, Bill with Hillary have decided the question of mug: Ballroom or Latin dances. The Clintons recently told about girl to Chelsea. Daughter brought Charlotte and Aiden, which Mila however befriends. Chelsea was a bit lost due to this situation, but it categorically discouraged parents to give the girl away, on the contrary, she was glad her presence.  
The whole family is gathered and sat on the table. Bill cooked fried eggs, Hillary has removed all business papers from the table. During breakfast the Secretary called Huma.

-Hillary, we found Mila`s relatives.  
-I'm on my way.  
Huma didn`t say all how Hillary threw up the phone. She apologized and moved on to Manhattan, saying that she had urgent business.  
She climbed into the Office and saw a woman near to Huma.  
-Hillary, sit down. This is girl`s aunt. We learned that her parents died in a car accident.  
-I'm sorry. What is your name?- Hillary asked.  
\- Ann.  
She was about fifty. It can be seen that lady had problems with an alcohol, maybe with something else . She barely links words.  
-Where is this girl?  
-Do you mean Mila?  
-Yes.  
Hillary couldn`t stand her anymore. But unable to stand, she got up from her chair, walked to the Ann.  
-And you want me to give you the girl !?No shame to come here? You are drunk !  
-I am in normal form. And you have no choice, she's my niece, for which I'll be getting the big bucks.  
-Yes you are not in yourself,- Huma intervened.  
-Get out. I will not give you a child .  
-Clinton, you can't take care of your husband and want to look after a child?  
Huma raised look, grabbed Ann`s hand and kicked her out from the cabinet  
-So what is now? Will you give her baby?  
-Of course not.  
-And if she will go to the police?  
-If it goes there, they ignore her, Mark will settle all.

No news about Ann for several weeks, Hillary told Bill about her. The Clintons thought they will never heard about this woman again. A few days later, they learned about the death of this woman.  
Mila was left completely alone, Huma said that besides the aunt she doesn't have anyone. Secretary decided that the baby will live with them. On Sunday evening they called Chelsea and discussed all. Daughter was not against it .Bill began to prepare all the documents. During the week the papers were prepared, but because of the situation of the family in society, the process went pretty quickly. Per week all was settled. However, Mrs. Clinton could not understand what happened with Ann, Huma was silent. Hillary wanted to get answers to her questions, but in this case she digs it. 

 

It's all the events of April, about which you should know.

 

May began with a loud statements. 

May 2018 ... Election is soon. 

Hillary was not going to fight for a seat in Congress. But she understood the importance of the political situation in the country, this is unfinished business, which she had to finish no matter what. She began thinking about White House. And on the evening of the first day of may, she wanted to talk to her husband about it.  
Seeing him in the Cabinet, she came in, closed the door and sat opposite.  
-Bill, what are you doing?  
-Nothing, come in , honey.  
She took one piece of his table and looked at him.  
Looking, deferred, reached out to William, took it:  
-William Clinton. Are you hearing me?  
Bill has left alone his papers, raised his head:  
-I am listening to you.  
Hillary stood up, put her hands on the shoulders of Bill:  
-I thought and decided. You talked about all these elections, and you know, I'm not going to fight for a seat in Congress.  
-Hilly, are you exactly sure? You, I don't even know...- Bill interrupted.  
-You should only listen.I will not fight for this post. But I do not refuse from White house. 

Bill turned to his wife. He took her by the hand, summed up to the window to this huge panoramic window in his Office, stood behind Hillary:  
-Look, Hillary Rodham, this is Trump`s world and tomorrow morning you will see what it will be, when thou shalt rule over him.  
Hillary laughed:  
-All the world?  
-For me, Yes.  
Bill embraced his wife and added :  
\- I am gonna call to Democrats and will report them. When will collect press conference? Or you want to give an interview?  
-Yes, interview.  
-And it seems to me the reaction of society to Mila would be positive.  
-Bill, I don`t want her in it.  
-I know, and also do not want it.  
-Two days later, I will give an interview to CNN.


End file.
